Saracen
The Saracen is one of over twenty playable characters and an enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "wind-based" and his starting weapon is the Falchion. Description The Saracen is unlocked after players complete the game with the Royal Guard. The Saracen fights to protect the Desert as well as the Sand Castle Involvement The Saracen is seen fighting alongside the Royal Guards during many levels based in the desert. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Tornado" Element: None Max Hits: Based on mana and how long button is held Damage/hit: Base Strength Damage or 2 damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash spell at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains mana. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue - it will cost normal spell mana to start and then continue to drain mana slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a sand tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only "Splash" spell that can be blocked. It gains no benefits from Splash spell level upgrades. Finally, its damage has nothing to do with your Magic stat at all! When the Tornado hits an enemy on the ground, it only does 2 points of damage. If it hits an enemy in the air, it will deal Base Melee Damage. Yes, that's base Strength damage not Magic damage, so this is the only spell that depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so its best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite but what some believe you are NOT invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too - when the Tornado finishes, you can not use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. For some reason this bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. You can't start a Tornado in mid-air until you get 10 points naturally in your Magic stat. Unfortunately having the Tornado as the mid-air RT+Y spell means you can't stay in the air for a long time by using the kickback from air projectiles like other characters can. Projectile Attack "Sand Blast" Element: None Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.3 or 1 damage This spell isn't really a Projectile spell at all, its much more like a Splash spell. Five sandy gusts of wind are created, which move a set distance away (about half a screen) and fly mostly upwards. If a gust hits a normal enemy, they are sent away and high up into the air, enough that they will take 7 Fall damage when they land. Enemies that are not knocked away can take up to 3 hits from a single cast of the spell. Normal enemies will only ever take 1 hit, as usual, but the spell can hit as many enemies as touch it - it is not stopped when it hits a single enemy like all other Projectile spells. If the gust hits a normal enemy that is already in the air but not hurt (in the air from jumping), it will only apply 1 point of damage instead of its normal amount. It will not hit enemies that are knocked into the air by an attack. Unlike most magic projectiles, this spell can NOT be blocked - yet another way it is more like a Splash spell. If it is cast in mid-air, it actually still causes the gusts to come from the ground beneath instead of from the character's mid-air position, which can be useful for jumping over enemies and hitting them with it while above them. Note that this is the only "Projectile" spell that does NOT do Base Magic Damage - it only does Base Magic Damage x 0.3 (even less than 'Lightning' Splash spell which does Base Magic Damage x 0.33333~) thus making this spell do the least Magic-based damage of any spell in the game. Magic Jump "Power Jump" Element: None Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia * Beating the game with the Saracen will not unlock any additional characters. See also * Playable Characters * Desert * Sand Castle Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Wind Category:Enemies